All His Fault
by swiftwind1011
Summary: I'm married to Takashi Morinozuka and have some news that would make normal women happy... I'm not normal! Why am I Freaking out about it? It's all his fault this happened in the first place!


Hello my name is Naomi Morinozuka. No you did not misread my name. I married Takashi Morinozuka three years ago by an arranged marriage by our parents. I wasn't too thrilled about it when I first learned of it. I actually threatened him, with a sharp object in my hand, about how I was going to be his worst nightmare if we didn't find a way to get out of the marriage contract. It was not my brightest moment but needless to say after all that and being around him I eventually fell in love and somewhere down the line he fell in love with me and I agreed to marry him of my own free will. Now that the brief summary of my life is over we can continue on in the present. Three things you should know about me. One, I hate doctors. It's probably why Kyoya and I don't get along too well. Two, my blood type is AB+ and am known as the ice queen upon awakening, though I have no idea why Takashi relates that to my blood type. He can be so weird sometimes. And lastly I do not in any way shape or form want children. Children are okay to be around but I want none of my own and Takashi understands this. But then again I think I almost killed him when he brought it up, and again I had just woken up too… maybe my blood type does make me evil first thing in the morning. Or afternoon since I hate mornings.

-Story Start-

I'm sleeping in my nice, extremely comfortable bed when suddenly a bout of nausea hits me. I spring out of bed and dash into the bathroom. I quickly pull my long dark brown hair out of the way and lose last night's dinner. 'Man, not again. This is the second time this week this has happened.' I thought. I rinse my mouth out to get rid of the taste when I sense someone staring at me by the door. I turned my dark green eyes to see the dark gray eyes of Takashi looking at me. "I'm alright. I probably ate too much last night and tossed and turned too much." I told him. He gave me an I-don't-believe-you look and I continued to smile at him to convince him. He walked over the last three steps and put his forehead on mine. 'I always feel small next to him. It's not my fault I'm only 5'6" and he's a freaking giant!'

"No fever." His smooth baritone voice stated. I shivered at the sound of his voice. I hate to think or say it but this man has me totally head over heels for him even after being together so long. He smirked at me knowing I wasn't cold but his next statement totally ruined anything that could have happened next. "Maybe I should call the doctor. I don't want you getting sick."

"GO TO HELL YOU FREAKING GIANT!" I yelled getting the anime angry vein and tried will all my might to push him off me so I could escape. Not that I got him to move seeing as he is that much stronger than me with all his sword workouts he's done, but never the less he took a step back to give me room to thrash around and try to make my escape. He only let me get back into the bedroom before he scooped me up and pinned me on the bed. He smirked down at me liking how my night shirt rode up to reveal my stomach. He bent down and kissed the visible scar that was on my left side and hugged me.

"You know you are cute when you're angry. Too bad I have to head into work cause I can only think of the things I wish I could do to you right now." He said with a lustful look in his eyes. This got me blushing and I avoided all eye contact with him as best as I could. He only found it amusing. 'Damn him and his sexiness.' I cursed him in my head. Takashi may be quiet out in public but once we are alone he can be as bad as the twins with his teasing. He kissed me briefly and pulled away. It made me whine since I too wanted more and he just chuckled at my response. "We can finish this later; it'll give you something to look forward too. Don't forget you are supposed to meet with Haruhi and Reiko for lunch. But if you are not feeling up to it I can cancel for you."

"Nah I'm fine. It's been too long since I last saw them anyways." I answered. He still didn't look convinced. "You worry too much but if I don't feel well I'll come home right away, okay?" He smiled at me ruffling my hair making it even messier than it had been previously. "Hey! This is going to take me forever to straighten back out, you jerk. Not all of us can pull of the short messy look!" I fumed at him for a minute while he just looked amused. He sighed audibly and got off me. It was now time for him to leave if he wanted to make it to work on time. I sat up with him and kissed him again. "Have a good day at work I'll see you later." He grunted in response and left with one last look in my direction. I sighed and decided to get around for the day seeing as how I wouldn't be going back to sleep after what had happened that morning. The time read 9:30 in the morning. I jumped in the shower then headed back out into the bedroom to get dressed. I decided to wear light blue dress that had short sleeves and a white ribbon that went around my waist with white flats. I then put on the appropriate amount of makeup and went through my thick hair with a brush. I decided to leave it down for the day and recheck the clock and it then read 10:30. Half an hour to go before I would have to leave to go see my friends.

I double checked my work emails to see if there was anything new, which there wasn't then grabbed my purse and cellphone and off I went. When I arrived at the restaurant Reiko was already there and she looked extremely happy. 'Well there's good going on. Even if she has cut back on her black magic cult stuff it's still weird to see her smiling.' I thought. I have known Reiko since high school. She actually married Takashi's cousin Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Everyone calls him Honey or Hani though. Therefore we are now related by marriage and get along quite well. As long as she doesn't go occult on me that is. Reiko has long dark hair and dark eyes and is around my height but I'm still slightly taller than her. "Hey Reiko, you look happy today." I commented and smiled at her. "So what made you so happy today?"

"I'll tell you as soon as Haruhi gets here!" she smiled back. I just nodded and waited with her. We chit-chatted back and forth until said girl joined us.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I had an emergency phone call from work." Haruhi explained. Haruhi had brown hair and has hazel eyes. She married Takashi's friend Tamaki Suoh. She was born a commoner and I still tease her about it but she takes it good naturedly.

"Geez commoner! Making ladies wait is bad manners. Didn't Tamaki teach you anything in your host club days?" I fake pouted then laughed at her. Haruhi had to pretend she was a male student while in high school. I think she broke something and had to pay my husband's club back and that was the best way to do it.

"So what's up with you guys?" She ignored me and I pouted at her for real this time.

"Reiko apparently has something to tell us. She's way too happy for her own good." I replied and we both then look at Reiko expectantly. Reiko just smiled at us both and was bouncing in her seat.

"Well I'm pregnant!" Reiko exclaimed happily. The news took Haruhi and me by surprise. "I'm actually three months along. I'm so glad the dark lord heard accepted my curse to give me a child by Mitsukuni."

"I don't know if I'd trying to cure yourself pregnant a good thing but congrats." Haruhi smiled at her happy for her friend.

"Yeah. Congrats. Does Hani know yet?" I asked.

"No I just got it confirmed by my doctor this morning so I plan on telling him tonight." Reiko smiled at me. I just nodded my head. 'Good for them. I know Hani will be happy with this development. He's always liked kids.' I thought. At that moment our waiter came over and we all ordered. Our meal went by pleasantly and then we all decided to head back to Reiko's place so we could all hang out for a while longer and talk about her future child. "I hope he looks just like Mitsukuni and I will totally make sure he gets cursed properly when he is born." Reiko was gushing about the unborn child.

"Umm, call me crazy but isn't being cursed a bad thing." Haruhi had a sweat drop rolling down her head at Reiko's weird personality. 'Crap. I feel nauseated again. I shouldn't have ordered something spicy after what happened this morning but I love spicy food!' I thought. Reiko and Haruhi were laughing at something and I started to groan. "Hey Naomi what's wrong. You're really pale." Reiko looked at me concerned but I couldn't answer. I bolted once again to the nearest bathroom to lose my lunch. 'Well that was a waste of a good meal.' I heard Haruhi and Reiko follow me to the bathroom and I just laid on the floor.

"Sorry guys. I probably shouldn't have gone out. This has been happening lately. It's kind of frustrating that it's so random but no fevers go along with it. I wish it'd just stop already. I don't know what I did to deserve this." I whined. Haruhi got me a glass of water to rinse my mouth out with and Reiko looked at me funny. "What is it Reiko? You look like you want to say something."

"Naomi how long has this been going on?" She asked.

"About a month. Why?" I answered back. She started giggling to herself looking rather smug. "What now. Don't tell me you tried to curse me again and it worked."

"I think you're pregnant." She smirked at me. Haruhi looked at me with big eyes wondering if it could be true.

"I think you've lost your mind Reiko. I don't WANT children. It's why Takashi and I use multiple types of protection." I argued back. "There's no possible way I can get pregnant."

"Contraceptives aren't a hundred percent." Haruhi argued with me. I knew that but I also hated it when someone argued with me using logic. Who needs logic. The world revolves around me; everyone in it just needs time to realize it still. I pouted at them because I didn't want them to be right.

"How about this, you go take a pregnancy test and if you are not pregnant I won't ever try to curse you again." Reiko smirked at me. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head I would try.

"I'm only doing this to prove you wrong." I stated as she handed me a home pregnancy test. Both girls left the bathroom so I could use the test privately. I did what I had to do; now all that was left was waiting for it to read. The next twenty minutes went by pretty slow. I was feeling confident that I was still without a child. Though when I went to check the test my eyes about fell out of my head. I think I stared at it for a good minute before it finally kicked in what it read. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Haruhi ran into the bathroom after she heard me yell while Reiko skipped in knowing exactly why I screamed. "Bu- but, no! How… how can this be possible?"

"Looks like I was right." Reiko smirked.

"Congratulations Naomi." Haruhi smiled. I glared at both of them.

"I refuse to believe this! You must have tampered with the test somehow. Yes that is the only logical explanation. I cannot be pregnant." I ranted with a crazy look in my eyes. Both girls sweat dropped at my statement and looked concerned for me.

"Fine if you don't believe that test we can always go see a real doctor to prove it." Reiko replied. "One is currently on his way here." Now I don't normally like doctors. In fact I normally have to have someone come strap me down just to get a checkup but since this was a special case and I so wanted the positive test to be wrong I agreed to it. Though an hour later I was in my emo corner in one of the sitting rooms since the doctor also got a positive test. "Oh this is exciting I can't wait to see Mori's face when he gets the news."

"Yeah. You and Mori will be good parents." Haruhi tried to comfort me. I still continued to cry.

"I think I'm just gonna divorce Takashi instead. It is all his fault after all." I replied gloomily. "A divorce will make everything better. I hate him for forcing me into this." Unbeknownst to me Takashi and Mitsukuni decided to be there and eavesdrop at that exact moment. They quietly walked away and didn't hear the rest of the conversation.

"Oh you will not. You love him too much for that! I'm pretty sure you'd go crazy if you ever had to be separated from him for too long. Remember after your honeymoon he had to leave you for like a week and a half and you went into a depression because you couldn't see him and his cell reception was bad." Reiko chided me. Haruhi just laughed at my anguish while remembering that awful week.

"Don't worry it'll all turn out fine. Just talk to him when you get home. We'll be with you every step of the way." Haruhi smiled. "And no divorcing him! You'd just be that much harder to deal with." I fake glared at her and nodded.

"I think I'm gonna go home now. I'll call you later." I sighed and headed out the door. The drive home was fairly quiet as I thought about what had transpired today. I was so nervous about how I'd tell Takashi. Would he even be happy I was pregnant. He already knew how I felt about the subject before it happened but now that I was in this situation I actually felt happy. Having Takashi's child wouldn't be so bad. I loved him and he loved me so this child would be a product of the love we shared. That thought gave me some courage as I tried to come up with the perfect way to tell him.

-Time skip: 5 hours later-

'Where is he? Takashi never gets home this late without calling me first.' I thought frantically. I was creating a huge hole in the floor from all my pacing. The first hour I was excited about telling Takashi, the Second hour I got nervous, Third hour I was ecstatic, Fourth hour I was calm about the whole situation, and finally the last hour when he hadn't come home I grew nervous. 'I should call him to see if he is okay. I mean he could have been hit by an asteroid and sucked into the middle of the Earth. What if he WAS hit by an asteroid and sucked into the middle of the Earth? Oh no my poor husband! I'll never see him again! I should call the army and have them search for him!' As I was freaking out in my head and overreacting Takashi snuck into the room to see it.

"What are you doing?" He suddenly asked. I squeaked in response and turned to face him.

"You're alive!" I cried loudly. "Thank you Jesus. I'm so glad an asteroid didn't get you!" He only sweat dropped at my statement but didn't come to calm me down like he normally would. I finally calmed down from my mini freak out and looked him in the eye. He didn't seem right. He looked kind of sad and a bit angry at me. 'What did I do now?' I mentally groaned. 'Maybe the baby news will get him to forget about it' "W-well Takashi… I-I need to talk to you about something." Before I could utter anything else Takashi gave me a stern look.

"I refuse to get divorced." He told me sternly and waited for me to argue. I blinked at him surprised. 'Divorced? Where did this come from? Why would he even bring it up?' "Don't play dumb I overheard your conversation with Haruhi and Reiko. I don't care if you end up hating me for it but I won't let you go!" That should have been a sweet sentiment a normal women. Unfortunately I'm not normal and locked onto the whole eavesdropping part of the conversation and got mad.

"Why the HELL where you eavesdropping on us!?" I asked angry. "Do you not trust me to be on my own? You were probably following me all day weren't you!"

"Don't be ridiculous. I went over to Mitsukuni's house to see him about some paperwork and was informed you were there. We went to see you when I heard about your plans to divorce me." Mori argued back getting agitated.

"Well of course you'd say that you eavesdropper!" I snapped back. "Don't stand there and glare at me mister. I can do and say whatever I want and besides it's your fault in the first place that I'd even want to get one! I mean if you hadn't gotten me pregnant none of this would have happened! I'm going to bed you JERK!" I stormed off leaving him there in stunned silence not even aware I had let slip that I told him I was pregnant. I made it halfway to the bedroom before I heard him bounding after me.

"NAOMI." Takashi shouted. I really didn't want to talk to him so I started running towards the bedroom so I could lock him out. "Naomi stop!" The height difference wasn't helping my case plus the fact that he actually worked out and I didn't. He caught up with me just as I was trying to shut the door.

"Leave me alone you jerk!" I yelled at him trying to close the door in his face. He put his foot in between the crack to keep it open and I finally huffed in defeat and walked away turning my back to him.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true?" I growled back.

"Are you really pregnant?" He asked again. His voice sounded hopeful and I half turned towards him with big eyes. 'H-how the hell did he find out!?' I thought shocked. I thought about the argument I just had with him. 'Crap. That was NOT how I wanted to tell him but I guess it's now or never.'

"Yeah it's true. I just found out today." I said is a small quiet voice. I wouldn't look him in the eyes. I was now afraid of his reaction. Next thing I know is he's hugging me and spinning me around. "P-put me down! Takashi! I-I'm getting dizzy!" He chuckled at me and set me on the ground but didn't let go. He backed me up to the bed and laid me down on it. Then get laid his head gently on my stomach and smiled up at me.

"Sorry. I can't believe we are going to have a child." He smiled. I started blushing at his expression. "I just got carried away." Next thing I know he's up running around. "W-we need to start planning! We need to get a crib, a nanny, toys…" Takashi started ranting and I think he was freaking out about it as well. I laughed softly at him and he turned to look at me.

"Sorry. It's just cute how you are freaking out about it. I'm only about a month along." I giggled. Then I remembered Reiko. "Oh and Reiko is going to have a baby too! Looks like you are not gonna be the only new father around." Takashi smiled at me and didn't seem surprised.

"I'm not surprised. It seems to be the Morinozuka duty to have a child whenever the Haninozuka's do. Every Haninozuka child has always had a Morinozuka guarding them since birth. It's what happened to my mother after she found out my aunt was carrying." Takashi stated. I looked at him for a minute processing the information.

"Wait so you're saying its all Hani's and Reiko's fault that I'm pregnant!" I exclaimed. He stared at me surprised. "I'm going to kill the both of them the next time I see them!" I heard Takashi chuckle and he took me in his arms again and kissed me. "Don't think I don't know what you are doing mister! I know you are trying to distract me."

"And how is it working?" he asked smugly. He kissed me again and again and my resolve was weakening.

"I hate you." I pouted between kisses. He just chuckled in response and kept kissing me. The night wore on and we finally succumbed to sleep. The next morning Takashi called off work so he could spend the entire day with me and in the afternoon Hani and Reiko came over to officially give Takashi and me the good news.

"Guess what Naomi." Reiko said as we were all drinking tea and eating sweets. Reiko and Mitsukuni sat across from Takashi and I. I looked at her waiting for her to finish. "We are having twins!" I gave her a blank stare as the new information she just told me was repeating in my head. 'If she's having twins then that means…' I thought and started getting angry. Takashi saw this and held me back as I tried to jump over at them.

"I'm going to freaking kill you!" I shouted at them and there only response was laughter. 'Oh well I guess having two little Takashi's running around won't be so bad.' I mentally thought as I also planned possible ways to get revenge on the people responsible for all this trouble. I looked at Takashi and smiled and he returned it while squeezing my hand letting me know no matter what we'd always be together.


End file.
